The Cold World
by Dr. Anna Laufreyson
Summary: After Sam and Cas mysteriously go missing, Death and Dean decide to go to the world's best detective for answers. They discover that a mysterious man has taken their friends. The Doctor shows up offering his assistance. The group then discovers how the universe can trully be. Sherlock/Amy. Rated T for torture and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first official story on this website, so please be gentle! This is based off of a video I saw on youtube called SuperWhoLock:Cold. It's a REALLY good video, so I suggest watching it soon! This story is rated T for torture, gore, and slight use of language. AU: In which Rory doesn't exist, Sam and Castiel are the ones taken,Sherlock likes Amy back and I have my own awesome version of Death. Enjoy!_

Dean,Sam and Castiel definitely had a problem in their hands right now. They had to deal with a giant nest of vampires in the middle of Cinncinati. Of course, the vampires also knew how to cloak their auras. That didn't help any. Dean was laying on the cheap hotel bed, looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sam was on his small laptop, trying to investigate any recent police records. Castiel and Death seemed to be the only ones who wanted to do anything besides work. Castiel was watching the TV, while Death was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading her copy of Hansel and Gretel.

"Human books are complete bullcrap." Death said, annoyance in her voice "Witches don't just build house made of candy in the middle of nowhere just for children!"

"It's called a kid's book." Dean replied.

"That expains why kids these days are so idiotic." Death mumbled under her breath. Dean was about to reply before Sam jumped up out of his chair, obviously exited about something.

"Guys! I found something! There's just been a murder at 1145 Rhonaldhouse drive!" Sam exclaimed, glad that he finally found something that would stop Dean and Death from arguing.

"Cool. We'll go there now." Dean replied "Who all's coming?"

"I'll stay here and continue to look through police records." Sam replied.

"I'll stay here with Sam." Castiel replied.

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit." Dean told the two, leaving with Death. Sam sat back down before the TV began to start acting up.

"Huh?" Castiel aid, confused. Suddenly, the picture changed. Instead of the cooking show Castiel was watching, a man appeared on the screen.

"Hello boys!" The mysterious man said in a slightly menacing voice. Sam got up out of his chair.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked the man.

"The name's Jim Moriarty." The man replied "Hi!"

"What do you want?" Castiel demanded.

"You two." Moriarty replied "The Angel and the vessel."

"Wait...how do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I have my friends out there in the big wide world." Moriarty replied "And two are them are about to make my job a whole lot easier." Just then, Castiel and Sam felt something sharp enter their necks. It was sedatives. Sam fell to the ground first, unconsious. Castiel fought the sedatives.

"What do you want with us?!" Castiel demanded.

"Lets just say... having a Vessel and an Angel in my possesion sounds like so much fun." Moriarty replied "And I've always wanted to pluck the feathers off of an Angel's wings." Moriarty smiled. Castiel could tell that Moriarty wasn't joking. But all he wanted to know was how he knew about angels and vessels. Before he could ask, Castiel fell to the ground, unconsious. Moriarty smiled from his place across the ocean. He was going to have soooo much fun with his new toys.

Dan and Death returned a few hours later to a mess in their hotel room. There was a small amount of blood on the floor. Everything they owned was overturned. Castiel and Sam were gone.

_Sorry for such a short chapter folks! I'll have another chapter posted soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Castiel struggled against the heavy-duty chains as the man walked into his cell, smiling . The man was the man who had him and Sam kidnapped. The man had a knife in his hands. Castiel knew that wasn't good. _

_ "Enjoying your room sweetie?" Moriarty asked._

_ "Can't say I am." Castiel replied "I might enjoy it more with a little less chains holding me on a wall."_

_ "Sorry sweetheart." Moriarty said "Precautianary mesures."_

_ "For what?" Castiel asked._

_ "To make sure you don't escape when the fun's just beginning!" Moriarty replied, shoving the knife into Castiel's stomach and twisting it violently. _

_Castiel's screams were heard all throughout the building._

_ "We are going to have so much fun." Moriarty told Castiel as he screamed._

Dean at on the Hotel bed, pissed.

"Were the hell could they be?" Dean asked Death.

"I don't know." Death replied "But I have a friend in London who might." Dean was about to ask how they were going to get to London when the scenery around him suddenly changed. He was standing in the middle of a street in downtown London. The building in front of the looked like a place were law enforcement would be. Death smiled.

"Scotland Yard." She told Dean, her silvery white hair flowing in the wind "One of my human friends work here."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Molly Hooper." Death replied "She's such a sweet young girl." Death and Dean entered the building. D.I. Lestrade met them.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. Dean and Death both pulled out their FBI badges, still in the attire they were while pretending to be FBI agents.

"What do you want?" Lestrade asked.

"We need to speak to a young girl named Molly Hooper." Death replied "One of her cousins was murdered in Ohio." Lestrade let them through. Death and Dean entered the morgue, noticing a small, ptite young woman who looked to be about 26 standing over a table that held a dead body. She heard them enter and turned around to greet them. She saw Death and her face immediatly went pale.

"D-Death?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. Hooper, it's me." Death replied.

"What buisness do you have here?" Molly asked, noticing Dean "And who is that?"

"This is my friend." Death explained "His brother and friend was kidnapped."

After a few minutes of explaining the whole ordeal to Molly, Molly finally understood.

"You should take your case to Sherlock." Molly suggested "He might be able to help you."

The TARDIS materialized in front of a small apartment complex in downtown London. The Doctor and Amy stepped out, Amy looking quite annoyed.

"What happened to Austrailia?" Amy angrily asked The Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. The TARDIS crashed here." he explained, taking his sonic screwdriver and scanning the area. He stopped as the sonic whent haywire, nearly malfunctioning. It was pointing at a young girl around the age of 25 and a man around the age of 35. They were knocking on a door with an address hanging above it. The address read "221B Baker Street".

"One of them is not human." The Doctor said quietly, running towards the two. Amy followed, grumbling.


End file.
